Beet
Beet is a plant in the game Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. It headbutts zombies, and each headbutt damages all the zombies on the attacked tile. It is based on the beetroot or Beta vulgaris, but its design resembles a radish (Raphanus sativus). Facebook description ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures'' Facebook page Beet’s a brawler, a tough root from the streets who won’t back down no matter how many zombies line up to take a crack at him. If anything, that makes him even more into it. Strategies Beet's headbutt deals about two peas of damage. It also attacks all zombies stacked on top of each other. Beets and Wall-nuts make a useful combo, as Beet's area of effect attacks all zombies stacked by the Wall-nut and Wall-nut delays the zombies which makes this strategy outstanding against Conga Lines (Conga Leaders and Conga Dancers). However, the main problem with Beet is that it relies too much on this combo. Otherwise, Beets will just weaken zombies that cross its path before it gets knocked out, wasting 25 sun per revival. A potential replacement for Wall-nut in the Wall-nut Beet combo is Snow Pea, which deals more damage to zombies, but does not dure as much against higher stacks of zombies. Using all three deals with zombies in early and mid-game stages very well but is particularly expensive. When compared to Chomper from Plants vs. Zombies, Beet is more useful to an extent compared to Chomper. While Chomper can eat a zombie whole, it has a very long chew time until it is ready to eat another zombie. Beet may not instantly kill zombies, but is capable to rapid-attack and kill zombies in large clumps better than Chompers. This does not mean Chompers are worse, however, as Chomper is better suited for killing tougher zombie types such as Buckethead Zombies, that would otherwise knock out Beet. Finally, they rely too much on a neighboring defensive plant to be useful on their own, making a combo necessary for maximum effectiveness. Gallery YouGotTheBeet.PNG|The player got the Beet. Beet2.jpg|Beet's first official photo Beet-animated.gif|Beet in action bt.png|Beet attacking Beet in the Game.png|Beet in game K'O beet.png|KO'd Beet Hh.png|Happy Beet Beet lol.PNG|Beet attacking Beet_original_drawings.png|Early Beet drawings PvZ2BeetConcept.jpg|Some more concept art from Plants vs. Zombies 2, possibly meaning that the Beet was going to replace Bonk Choy, or the other way around. Beetboxer2.png|Its VIP counterpart PlantBeat.jpg|Concept for Plants vs. Zombies 2 pvzab.png|Another concept art from Plants vs. Zombies 2 BeetPvZ2New.png|HD Beet concept art Beet tree.png|A Beet shrub Adventuresconcept12.jpg|Beet during development of the game plants-vs-zombies-adventures-vip-decoration-beet-topiary.JPG Trivia *Beet's use is hitting zombies, a reference to Beet's homonym, beat, meaning to hit violently. This is similar to how Squash is used to crush zombies. *If the player looks closely, Beet has a black eye and a missing tooth. When it celebrates at the end, this is better shown. *Beet is similar to Bonk Choy from Plants vs. Zombies 2, as both plants hit zombies at close range. However, Bonk Choy can only hit one zombie at a time while Beet can hit multiple zombies at a time. *Beet bears a very small resemblance to Tile Turnip. *Once the player completes a level with a Beet in it, it will come out of the ground and kick in the air. *A knocked out Beet will turn in two circles and fall instead of just falling. *The achievement Feel the Beet is mainly based on Beet. *Beet the only plant with the VIP version not increasing its original plants' range. *A stronger successor to Beet would be the VIP Beetboxer or Bamboo Shoot and its VIP counterpart. *Beet was going to be in Plants vs. Zombies 2, but Bonk Choy replaced it. **However, Phat Beet is a possible reference to it. See also *Bonk Choy *Small Bamboo Cage *Feel the Beet ru:Свекла Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Passive attacking plants